degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Reputation616
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:ThisOnePerson! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Loveya (talk) 03:32, March 16, 2019 (UTC) click click click and post Because I'm working on being more open minded about things, I will talk things out with you. Can't say we'll be friends again or anything but I'll definitely be mature about things since we're both adults. Plus I've had a feeling this was gonna end up happening at some point and never planned on completely ignoring you. Also while I have a lot of grievances toward you, you're not a bad person or anything. But yeah let me know when and where you wanna talk. Sarah (talk) 23:51, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Hi I'm sorry for doing this out in the open but i'd appreciate it if you got back to me soon. I understand that life happens and if you're legit busy but you're already on thin ice for messaging me like that in the first place so yeah. Sarah (talk) 01:45, March 22, 2019 (UTC) third time's a charm hi i don't need to really repeat the last message i sent you but please get back to me. there are also some things i need to get off my chest (thanks for giving me extra time to reflect on things) so it would be nice if you got back to me soon. Sarah (talk) 21:05, April 10, 2019 (UTC) Here it goes Wow i didn't think you'd get back to me this fast ��. Anyways, how you handled everything in 2018 wasn't bad per se. The only thing that hurt my feelings was when you said we didn't click anymore but ik that wasn't malicious. My heart was broken for a while and i was grieving in a pretty negative way and hated that the one person i felt genuinely cared about and loved me wasn't gonna be in my life again. Along with that, about a couple weeks before you ended things i was snooping around and found your instagram and saw something in your bio (I'll be respectful and not say it out loud here) that shocked me and i was very shocked about that for a long time, which also fueled my anger a lot. And overall i just repressed my feelings and tried my hardest to get over it quickly, which wasn't the best method of grieving. When you messaged me back in March i wasn't super thrilled with that bc i had felt like i moved on and for a few weeks it angered me that you ghosted me like that. I was also paranoid that you hated me and all that (intrusive thoughts being ugly bc ik you don't) Also my feelings kinda came back for a little bit and they've sorta vanished (that has nothing to do with you it's all me and i still genuinely love you unconditionally). Speaking of that, i was also kinda bitter that i found ouy how you felt when i did and hated that you took so long to say it. However that's more anger @ myself for not acting on things sooner. But I'm not gonna hold that against bc i understand why you were probably reluctant to share how you feel. At this point, i hold no anger towards you for anything. Sure i wish we communicated better and more than we did, but it's not something that defines your character. I don't necessarily excuse alot of things you've done but i get you and you're no where near an awful person. I feel really terrible for my negative feelings and thoughts because even though my anger was justified to some degree, it wasn't fair of me to be like that. You really do mean the world to me and i love you so much. Idk what'll happen in the future or if we'll be friends like we used to be, but what i do know is I'm here for you 100% and you can reach out to me if you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on or what. We all need someone. Plus I've been going through it mentally recently and thinking about you positively brings me comfort. Btw, i did get my grimy hands on your second book and i really loved it. I hope you keep writing bc you're very talented and my overdramatic self needs to know what happens after that cliffhanger lmao. Anyways hopw to hear from you soon and let me know if you need me to elaborate on anything. And please, please, please stay safe and make good choices that make YOU happy. I love you so much and that will never change. Sarah (talk) 04:17, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Fuck the wiki went down when i sent a response lemme try this again. I definitely encourage you to get some sort of help for this. You could put your foot in the water with continuing rehab but if that's not a good fit try to find a therapist or something. If it makes you feel better, I'm starting therapy for my own shit tomorrow and I'm nervous about that. But you're strong and i know you'll get through this like you always do. Because i trust you 100%, if you're comfortable I'm open to hopping on chat later and giving you my number or whatever so it's easier for both of us. I wanna be there for you and yeah. Back to everything - so just to reiterate, i was upset about it because there was some truth to it at the time and that was a very hard pill to swallow. Also me being heartbroken and mad was gonna be inevitable matter what. Even though i wasn't personally offended by how you handled everything i can see where someone else would be. So in the future if you're in that situation again be more cautious and mindful. And you didn't straight up cause any of my anger forthe most part. If anything, our achilles heel was not being the best with communicating things to each other and not being open with feelings. But knowing what i know and being how i was, i get why that was hard to do and i hope that if Narah is up and running again we can improve on that. But i am proud of you and glad you're ok since I've been worried about you lately. I just want you to be happy and recover comfortably. And again, I'm totally open to giving you my number if you want and I'm always here for you and on your side. Sarah (talk) 16:21, August 6, 2019 (UTC) It was along the lines of calling you a douchebag and shit. I might've thrown out shit i didn't mean like "manipulative", "i deserve better", etc. Again, most of that was on impulse and out of pent up anger and i do not think those things at all and I'm so sorry for that. I realized over time that thinking those things wasn't appropriate and out of line and again i do sincerely apologize for that. I am glad you are seeing a therapist and i hope you continue that. And if you're still down I'll see you there at 9 hick iowa time ��. Sarah (talk) 20:54, August 6, 2019 (UTC) You really are the best. No matter how messy our friendship has been I'm really lucky to know you. But please spill all the tea when it's over and thank you for letting me know that. Ily!! Sarah (talk) 21:37, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Even better - we could be the center of an absurd dark comedy show (my type of shit) Sarah (talk) 22:12, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Might as well let them abduct us with awful this world is ���� Sarah (talk) 23:51, August 6, 2019 (UTC)